LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 December 2012
12:01 hu 12:01 *hi 12:03 Hey. 12:03 You don't happen to be a modeler, coder, or graphic artist, do you? 12:04 I can use photoshop very well 12:04 and play games wuth expert skill 12:07 Photoshop? 12:07 Can you make textures for 3D Models? 12:07 12:07 No. 12:07 But I know who can 12:07 esly 12:07 Who? 12:07 *easly 12:07 HunterBlackbrick 12:09 Is he active online? 12:09 Where can I contact him? 12:11 u got Steam? 12:12 or actualy you play MC? 12:12 I have Steam. 12:12 I don't play Minecraft. 12:12 But my brother does. 12:12 ah 12:13 Do you have his email? 12:13 no but hes online on steam 12:13 his username is HunterBlackbrick 12:13 just say polt recommended him to you 12:15 I don't have Steam installed, so I'll just contact him on LU Wiki. 12:15 ok. 12:15 I'll tell him to come on chat 12:15 brb 12:16 he's comming 12:17 boba this is hunter 12:17 Hi 12:17 Hunter. 12:17 I'm the head of the Balance of Power team, which is creating a LEGO MMO. 12:17 oh. 12:17 Unlike the better known LNA, we have a large number of highly skilled people. 12:17 Sounds interesting 12:17 We have a lot of modelers and coders. 12:17 But only one texturer, and he's not that experienced. 12:18 Ive seeen your projct it looks like it will seceed 12:18 *spelling errors 12:18 Yep. 12:18 It's a lot more stable. 12:19 Okay so is this gonna end with you asking me to help with textures? 12:19 like BUILD 12:19 Yes. 12:19 BUILD asked him? 12:19 no I was replying to you 12:19 Ah. 12:19 Okay, I can sure as h*** take a look at some stuff and think on it 12:20 Look at what? 12:20 You want to see our figure? 12:20 Sure 12:20 Can we post links in the chat? 12:20 Yeah 12:20 when the dog isn't around 12:20 http://gyazo.com/28e8e53f541c4f67d2845c6909b73cc8 12:20 or the Master 12:20 Allenallenallen333 made it. 12:20 D: 12:20 Dog is? 12:21 Doomslicer? 12:21 The Bot 12:21 Oh. 12:21 Great model bro 12:21 Yeah, Allen made it. 12:21 So where are you guys stuck with textures? 12:21 Well, we have some basic textures. 12:22 I'm designing textures on pencil and paper. 12:22 Okay 12:22 :\ 12:22 But I'm not sure that I could make them on a computer. 12:22 I'll scan them in today or tomorrow. 12:22 XD 12:22 that's a plan 12:23 Allen makes some basic textures, but only very basic ones. 12:23 We need more complicated ones. 12:23 I'm not sure how good you are, but the ones I drew up are as complicated as those on a modern LEGO Minifigure. 12:24 User_blog:HunterBlackbrick/The_LegoUni-Craft_Project 12:24 I'm good with minecraft textures 12:24 I work on them often 12:24 And could you make them for a Minifigure? 12:24 Gettin better every day 12:25 Hmm, No clue, never tried. 12:26 Would you like a shot? 12:26 I can give you the UV Map. 12:26 I think that's what you use. 12:27 I've only ever done minecraft texturing, and a fracton of what i did in my pack was from LU itself... 12:27 I could try, but idk what the turnout would be 12:28 My email is hunterotwell@outlook.com, if you need anythin just hit me up there 12:28 I sent you the UV Map from the team email. 12:29 okay 12:29 okay ill look at it now 12:30 So what type of minifig look you goin for? 12:30 What do you mean? 12:31 I mean how do you want it textured? 12:32 I'm a little confused... 12:32 What do mean by "how"? 12:32 Even I'm confused now. 12:32 Okay I'll restart 12:33 How do you want it to look. Cartoony, realistic, LU-ish 12:33 etc 12:33 OH. 12:33 LU-ish would be best. 12:33 Not too realistic, not too cartoony. 12:34 Ah okay, so what made you wanna ask me, just wondering? 12:35 me 12:35 He has seen my work though, right? 12:35 Not much. 12:35 I checked out your blog. 12:35 Might wanna take a look at it, mainly the skins 12:36 Yeah. 12:36 Those are my freehand work, kinda my best.... 12:36 so idk, i might not be best for this, im more cartoony than shady... 12:36 It's okay. 12:38 Well I gotta go work on my server, contact me by email if ya need somethin. cya 12:38 aqward. 12:38 Not really. 12:38 For Me. 12:38 Yes. 12:56 hi 01:06 . 01:06 Back. 01:30 Hello. 01:31 Lo. 01:31 Rio, Polt, LUWikiBot? 01:31 Ping? 01:32 Pogn. 01:32 Pogn... 01:32 Is that Spanish? 01:32 hello 01:32 Mr Duck 01:33 EEEEEEE 01:33 Hey, Polt. 01:33 Hello Doctor 01:33 E-E-A_E_A-E 01:34 Ping pong 01:35 wow steam beta just ended? 01:35 :o 01:36 If you guys have not heard of this, SEE IT. http://0x10c.com/ 01:36 I know it's what Notch is now working on 01:37 like MC in space and no pixles 01:37 I may be afk 01:37 one sec 01:38 Yeah. 01:38 It looks awesome, I want to program computers in it. 01:45 I see you. 01:49 hi 01:50 bey I'm off to record my atempt to kill a hydra in FTB 01:59 Hey! 01:59 Oh, rio is AFK 01:59 Everyone is AFK 01:59 xD 02:00 02:00 Well..cya I guess 03:13 08:16 Hello? 08:31 Hello 2012 12 20